1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electric wiring, and to equipment for use in distributing electric current in one or more directions. More particularly, the present invention relates to an electric wire distributor connector for receiving and distributing electric current. More importantly the electric wire distributor connector can be modified to be used with any type of electric wiring. Another use is that it can also provide the means for the electric car to run continuously, by allowing the batteries to recharge themselves, and also run an electric motor, which runs a generator that recharges the batteries. This allows the electric car to run continuously, or in other words perpetually without being recharged by any outside source.
2. Description of the Prior Art
My U.S. Pat. No. 6,33,464 issued Dec. 25, 2001, discloses an electric wire splice connector for facilitating electric current transmission through splicing electric wires. It includes a housing made of non-conductive material and a terminal assembly, including at least one and preferably a plurality of conductive terminals, which are connected to the housing on a mounting block. The housing is provided to surround and protect the spliced wires and includes a base and a cover peaceable in covering relation over the base. The housing cover is removable attached to the base. The housing base and cover define a protective space therebetween and also defines an inlet and an outlet therebetween for respectively receiving wires in opposite ends of the assembled housing, for connection of the wires within the protected space. The outlet is preferably located at an end of the housing opposite the inlet. The housing base includes one or more mounting blocks, for supporting metallic conductors. The terminal assembly includes at least two metallic conductors attached to the base, which may be provided as generally square metal bars. The terminal assembly also includes adjustably tightenable clamps for clamping wires against the metallic conductors. The clamps are operatively connected to the housing base, or are adjustably attached to the conductors.
It is a feature of the present invention to provide an electric wire distributor connector for receiving and distributing electric current through electric wires, with the connector comprising a connector housing, and a distributor comprising a distributor housing. The connector housing and distributor housing are connected together and made from a non-conductive material. The electric wire distributor connector housing comprise a detachable top and bottom cover placed one on top of the other.
Another feature of the present invention is to provide an electric wire distributor connector of the aforementioned type wherein the connector housing and cover define an inlet therebetween for respectively receiving electric wires, a terminal assembly comprising a plurality of mounting blocks attached to the connector base and a plurality of metallic conductors operatively attached to the mounting blocks, one metallic conductor for each mounting block.
Still another feature of the present invention is to provide an electric wire distributor connector of the aforementioned type wherein a plurality of metallic extension rods are provided, each having a pair of ends, one extension rod for each of the metallic conductors, with one end of each extension rod being attached to a corresponding metallic conductor; and a plurality of spaced apart metallic distributors placeably one above and the other with the other end of the extension rod attached to a corresponding distributor to transfer current from the metallic conductors to the distributors and vice versa.
A further feature of the present invention is to provide an electric wire distributor connector wherein the distributors are in the form of spaced apart metallic annular rings, with the other ends of the extension rods being attached to the rings. A still further feature of the present invention is to provide an electric wire distributor connector of the aforementioned type wherein the outer periphery of each ring can be formed on a radius, with the inside of each ring being flat.
Another feature of the present invention is to provide an electric wire distributor connector of the aforementioned type wherein a plurality of spacers support the distributor rings, with the spacers being attached to the distributor base. The spacers can be curved on the inside and flat on the outside or, vise versa to conform to the distributor rings.
Still another feature of the present invention is to provide an electric wire connector of the aforementioned type wherein the mounting blocks are separate elements which are spaced apart and are secured to the base of the connector housing.
A further feature of the present invention is to provide an electric wire distributor connector of the aforementioned type wherein the mounting blocks are separate elements which are integrally formed as part of the connector housing when the connector housing is made or cast.
Still another feature of the present invention is to provide an electric wire distributor of the aforementioned type wherein the mounting blocks can be color coded to match insulation surrounding the individual electric wires.
A further feature of the present invention is to provide an electric wire distributor of the aforementioned type wherein the connector housing is provided with separate wedges for separating, and spacing apart wires of incoming and outgoing electrical wires.
Another feature of the present invention is to provide an electric wire distributor connector of the aforementioned type wherein the connector housing is provided with a plurality of vertically upstanding tubular internally threaded bosses which receive threaded fasteners therein to removably connect the cover to the connector and distributor housings.
Still another feature of the present invention is to provide an electric wire distributor connector of the aforementioned type wherein the separator wedges can be provided with threaded holes to receive threaded fasteners therein to removably connect the cover to the connector and distributor housings.
A further feature of the present invention is to provide an electric wire distributor connector of the aforementioned type wherein the distributor housing is provided with a plurality of punch-out holes formed therein for use in mounting the electric wire distributor to a wall or other substrate.
A still further feature of the present invention is to provide an electric wire distributor of the aforementioned type wherein a plurality of punch-out areas are provided in the distributor housing for the purpose of creating holes in the housing to accommodate electric wires.
Still another feature of the present invention is to provide an electric wire distributor of the aforementioned type wherein the terminal assembly includes a plurality of clamping members which overlie the metallic conductors and through which threaded fasteners extend to operatively connect the clamping members and metallic conductors to the mounting blocks.
A still further feature of the present invention is to provide an electric wire distributor of the aforementioned type wherein each clamping member is an inverted substantially U-shaped member which is placed over the exposed ends of the wires and the ends of the metallic connector for clamping the wire ends against the metallic conductor.
A still further feature of the present invention is to provide an electric wire distributor connector of the aforementioned type wherein exposed ends of the electric wires are placed between the U-shaped members and the tops of the metallic conductors and thereafter the threaded fasteners are tightened to releasable attach the wires to the metallic conductors.
Another further feature of the present invention is to provide an electric wire distributor connector of the aforementioned type wherein the threaded fasteners of the terminal assembly form the clamping members, with the exposed ends of the wires wrapped around the threaded fasteners and the threaded fasteners are then tightened to clamp the ends of the wires against the metallic conductors.
A still further feature of the present invention is to provide an electric wire distributor connector of the aforementioned type wherein annular sealing members can be located in groves formed between the conductor housing and the cover where cables containing the electric wires pass through the inlet to resist any flow of water into the connector and distributor housings.
Another further feature of the present invention is to provide an electric wire distributor connector of the aforementioned type wherein the distributor housing can have a circumferentially extending wall projecting upwardly from said distributor housing, an opening provided in said wall, with said connector housing received in said opening and secured to said distributor housing.
A final feature of the present invention is to provide an electric wire distributor connector of the aforementioned type wherein there can be one or more connector housings.